


A tale of the night

by Cpt_Annette_Schmidt



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Female Reader, Lightbringer lol, Ur a badass, Violent survivor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpt_Annette_Schmidt/pseuds/Cpt_Annette_Schmidt
Summary: You've been trapped in the Entity's realm for so long that you don't even know who you are anymore. The only thing you are accutely aware of is that unless someone does anything, nothing will change.If others sit idly, than it's you to bring a change...





	1. Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> Proceed with caution and expect mistakes for English isn't my first language. Any feedback is welcome.
> 
> For now, enjoy...

The night was dark and cold. Darker and colder than usual. You could just barely see anything further away than mere few feet in the fog gathering inbetween trees.

You were crouching in the tall thick greenery and slowly moved forward. The mist was dancing all around and your fingers were numb from the cold. In the deafening silence you heard your strained breathing and were afraid that the whole forest must’ve heard every single one of your intakes of air.

You thought to yourself if the thick mist was a blessing or a curse. A chilling scream sliced through the silence somewhere in the distance but you paid no heed to it. You’d heard such a sound countless times before and you were sure that you will hear it more in the future – or whatever that laid in front of you. You steeled your nerves and moved onwards.

You were sure that you saw a weak flicker of light deeper in between the trees you moved closer to. Silent prayer for a generator filled the space around you and you internally cursed when you realized how loud it must had sounded in the dead of night.

Luckily for you, it was a generator indeed and you wasted no time and dived straight into repairing. Your fingers hurt after those many nights spent in that  _ place _ and the cold night air was of no help. Before you were done, few other generators had come to life thanks to help of others and you cheered a bit when your generator coughed and came to life as well. The distant buzz and all the lights around flickering and lighting up gave you a bit of new hope. After all you will be able to escape the monster that was hunting you that night.

Your hope was shattered into pieces, when one of your fellow survivors dashed around you, hastily fleeing from something. Your body moved on its own accord and followed after them, running away from the place where the generator just lightened up. You ran straight into the corn and hid among the rotting plants. 

The corn was swaying in the wind and you were frantically turning around trying to see the one that chased your friend. For a moment you heard heavy steps somewhere in front of you and soon after that you saw a shadow moving in the corn around you, seemingly oblivious of your presence. The faint sound of their heartbeat was accompanied by your own desperate heart beating loudly in your ears and you held your breath. 

The time had stilled for a moment and you waited. They moved around and back from where they came from and you started to recede ever so slowly. The corn caressed your back with every step until you were at the edge of the field and with last step you were out. You looked on both sides, checking if they weren’t there and wondered if you should get away or dive back in the corn to hide.

Your senses were assaulted by the sudden rush of adrenaline and your nose scrunched. You smelled the burning wood and flesh that was equally fresh as it was rotting. A sudden noise behind you made you jump and your head whipped around, looking for its source. Your heartbeat slowed down as quickly as it sped up when you saw that it was just the terrifying sacrificial tree that was a dominant of the Coldwind farm in its own twisted way.  The cows that were hanging there were eyeing you with their dead eyes and the way they mooed and mewled made you shiver. You have long but forgotten the first time you saw it - it made your stomach turn on the verge of puking - and now? You were just fine with them, even glad that it was them and not you, sprawled on the tree with intestines ripped out of their bodies.

You heard the rustling of the corn behind you and decided it was just the right time to leave the open space.

You hid behind few of those rolls of hay that were lying around for an eternity and tried to avoid touching them for their foul stench and hubris and vermin that seeped from them. You felt safer when you returned to the generator you repaired and took cover behind crumbled stone wall not far from it. You allowed yourself to breathe again normally.

You avoided hyperventilating even though your body needed it. You may had already gotten used to the suffocating fog and the air itself in all of the trials you had already been sent to, but even after so many times, you gagged and your eyes started to burn if you took a deeper breath than just shallow sip of oxygen.

You sat by the wall and wondered which way were both gates. Trees above you blocked your view, but they also blocked the moonlight and as you sat in the shadow, you thought where could be the other gate you heard earlier when the generators powered the whole Farm.

You took a peek around the wall and looked at the generator. You were at the same side of it as when you were repairing it so it was easier for you. When you were done, you’d heard one gate straight in front of you  and one behind your right shoulder. You saw a fast moving shadow somewhere in the fog an slouched back behind the wall, cutting your palms on sharp stones protruding from it. You ignored the burning pain and concentrated on the task at hand. The gate.

Your right shoulder - to the left then.

You slowly and as low as possible sneaked through the grass by the bordering wall of the trial. Your legs started to hurt from constant ducking, but you just went on, ever so resilient to get out of there.

You were still looking around to see if they were approaching when you miss stepped and tripped, falling into the mud. The mud splattered and you smelled decay and corruption of the ground and the mud upon yourself and your stomach tightened. You weren’t sure if they heard so you remained on the ground, your brows furrowing in an attempt not to gag.

You heard sirens and a distant gate opening, and your first thought was, that they would go there to try and catch other survivors and you grasped the chance. You hoped that the gate was far enough to give you as much of the needed time as possible. Although your goal was getting to the closer gate, you still did not know where exactly it was.

You turned back again and when you saw no one, you stood up and looked around in attempt to find the gate in between crumbling walls and dying trees. That night you were exceptionally lucky and the gate was just over a small clearing to your right – maybe that Dwight’s almost ritualistic burning of the little pouch and his tie was for something.

You rushed to the gate with last glimpse over your shoulder and pulled the lever. You waited till it was powered and started opening. When there was big enough gap, you dashed through and ran. You saw the distant campfire but before you got out of the reach of the  _ thing _ that was after you that night, you felt sharp pain in between your shoulder blades. You stumbled and fell forward, just barely conscious. Your blood was soaking through your shirt, the contrast of cold ground under you and your searing hot blood on your back made you shiver.

You tried to crawl forward, but an arm wrapped around your waist and hoisted you up on their shoulder. You just laid there, unable to do anything. Your vision was blurry and as you just dangled over their shoulder, you were becoming sick.

You tried to squirm but it was to no avail. You started to think about death that was approaching so fast. Will this be the final one? Will you be finally set free? Will this be the end of all the suffering? Will you finally see the sunrise when the Entity embraces you to feed? Is there even anything more to feed on? You were sure that you were completely empty already. Your body was moving on its own, only its instinct to survive carried you forward. Void of all emotions, wishes, hope. You were just a withered husk of your former self, but still, the Entity loved to play with you and others even beyond the point of completely losing yourselves. 

Your ears started to ring and your breathing was heavier and heavier with every passing moment. You were forcing air to your lungs and your body hurt, and you were ready to just give up. You were starting to mentally prepare for the pain of the old hook tearing through your skin when something caught your attention. 

The ringing in your ears changed to deep humm and in the remnants of your vision somewhere down you saw a black smudge and you felt considerably fresher  air for a moment.

The way out was open and oh so close and your body took over itself yet again.

In your last weak attempt to free yourself you succeeded. Whoever carried you grunted as you kicked and slipped down from their shoulder, hitting your own. You didn’t care about the pain, you just crawled forward towards the hatch and once you reached it you wasted no time throwing yourself inside, into the soothing darkness. 

When you opened your eyes, you were lying not far away from the campfire. The ground was cold, but not as freezing as in the trial.

The nightmare was not over, but you were still alive – in a way - and that was what mattered for now. 

As you laid there, you were contemplating trying to run – somewhere, anywhere – but you knew too well that you wouldn't get far before being  _ sent  _ back to the campfire again. Your thoughts were cut off by someone saying your name. Other survivors from the last trial were back already and they were concerned about your safety. Hypocrites. They left you there alone and now were wondering where you were, scared even. Or maybe envious that it might've been the end for you?

You got up and neared the campfire on unsteady legs. You were glad, that the smelly mud disappeared with the end of trial, because you were sure, you wouldn’t be able to keep it in any longer. There was quite a ruckus around the campfire and you centered your attention on it. Claudette was pointing an accusing finger at Dwight, whisper-yelling something, but when all of them noticed you, she got up and gave you a hug, thanking any god, that might've been listening, for your safety. She looked genuinely happy and relieved that you were back. Others had many different emotions written on their faces and in their eyes. You silently judged without them knowing.

Relief, sympathy, sadness, joy. Those were different emotions you saw in them. However, what they all had in common was the fear. The worst kind of fears. The fear of the unknown that was to come. In that moment, you knew what was going on in their heads. They could accuse others and oneself of many things, but nothing mattered if they were to give up. None of them wanted that so they felt free to express everything they wanted, because they felt like their only way was to cooperate and silent grudges would be worse than any killer. 

In that short moment of silence you understood that they made their minds – endure and survive until something – anything – happens in their favor.

In that short moment you saw that they all were weak, but you couldn't bring yourself to tell them. It wasn't their fault that they clung to all they had left of themselves and their past. They longed to survive to see if the sun will ever rise in this nightmare and even though their resolution was clear now, they were ready to throw anything and anyone away to save their own skin.

You shaked your thoughts away. For that moment, you were safe and Claudette and her nimble fingers patching you up reminded you that in some moments, they weren’t as scared and selfish. 

Meanwhile you were being healed, others from the last trial were talking about the recent terror. You were almost dozing off in exhaustion but you caught something about a generator straight above the basement, haystack saving someone and Myers almost cutting someone else in half – not that you were surprised that it was him – you only saw something in the fog far away from you but heard nothing. Also, in the corn you knew that someone was there,  you saw him but his heartbeat was just faint, and the way he jumped you by the gate, he was completely silent like always.

When you were all like new again, you decided to rest for a bit. You excused yourself and left the group by the campfire. You gave a few last tired steps towards one of the tents that were not far from the fire itself, but still in private enough distance, and pretty much fell inside.

Just like always you thought of reasons why you all were in this dark realm. You thought of the killers and what drove them to such bestiality. You thought what they were like when, or more to say if, they ever were humans. Were they once survivors that were stripped of all they were to be twisted and shaped into monsters they are now? What made them become puppets of the true evil you knew as the Entity? Or was that even the case? Were they already like this in their lives? Bloodthirsty maniacs who were brought to this place as a reward for any evildoing they caused?

You asked yourself so many questions and every one of them brought many more. However, there was one thing you were sure of. You were sick of trying to survive. You wanted to live and unlike others you understood that if you wanted anything in such a place as the Entity's torturous playground, you had to work for it and fight for it.

And that is what you decided to do. You won't be just surviving anymore, you will live and you will fight. You will fight for your freedom and you will tear it out of the grasp of the Entity itself if you will have to. 

That's what you promised to yourself.


	2. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Trying to finish this, alongside other fics i will never post, i am glad i have stored 2,5 chapter of this already...   
> But hey, happens to the best of us right?  
> Now, enjoy this piece and remember, any feedback welocme   
> Cheers...

Over some time your wounds healed, leaving only faint scars to remind you and mock you about the terror you’d come through.

Other survivors came and went. They were dragged away from the campfire and thrown back again after what felt like eternity, with only you remaining in the camp at all times. But you weren’t oblivious to events that regarded every single one of those trials you were excluded from. Every time they’d returned, they’d share their stories to help find a strategy to survive. All of them were theoretically well thought through, but practically, completely useless. Every killer was different and every scenario could’ve gone so many different ways. 

Every scenario could’ve been completely fucked up thanks to just a small mistake.

You were lying in your tent most of the time. Every now and then your thoughts from your last trial flooded your mind, but you tried to shoo them away. Those monsters had no humanity in them, you reminded yourself, only their shapes resembled what you might’ve called humans once. You dared not to think what would any of them do if they weren’t in the grasp of the Entity and just as trapped as you and your friends.

You didn’t even try to picture them as humans anymore so you instead opted to think of a plan to get back what was rightfully yours - your freedom.

The time was lost in the realm of the Entity. You had a hard time trying to figure out why and when you or your friends were summoned into the trials and as you laid in your little part of the Hell you felt your will to fight for your life waver under the pressure of the moment. It was way too long since you were last sent into a trial and you started to ponder of reasons why.

As you laid in the dark, you could sometimes hear the voices of others and as they talked, you knew that you weren’t alone. Not in the camp itself at least - not physically.

However, the feeling of loneliness was eating on remnants of your soul and mind.  The others might’ve been outside, but you knew the gap between you and them was growing. You might’ve been a team of a sort in the trial and by the campfire, but you were too aware of the fact that they were weak indeed.

How many times you’d found yourself alone in the trial with only the killer keeping you company, efficiently conducting fear and crushing your hopes and body. How many times you risked your own bloody skin to save somebody from the grasp of the killer just to be left behind without a way out.

Only two people were ready to risk for you just as you’d risk for others - Claudie and Bill.

Claudette and William were two people that were those closest to you. Claudette became a good friend to you rather quickly after you  _ appeared  _ in the realm of the Entity. She was friendly and you warmed up to her after her many attempts to befriend you - you just gave in when you understood that you weren’t leaving anytime soon.

With Bill you felt kind of connected on a spiritual level. Just like you, he wasn’t trying too hard to befriend the others. Just like you, he was determined to open the way out of every trial at any cost and he was more of a lone wolf - just like you. However, even though you were loners, you both were those who always risked, because if you did not stand for the weak, who else would? 

Often you were sharing stories and thoughts with William with whom you were so alike. You knew of each other’s past and things that were going through your heads. You both knew what others did to the two of you but only you were strong enough to forgive them and swore to protect them, because even though you’d never admit it, you didn’t want to see others crumble and wither under the pressure only you could withstand.

Your thoughts were quite abruptly interrupted by rustling of your tent. You sat up and your head turned to the opening where the head of the old veteran appeared. He held a cigarette in between his lips like always and his hand was keeping his beret from falling off of his head.

You shot him a questioning look at which he grinned in rather lopsided fashion due to the cigarette and you cocked a brow at him.

“What is it?” You asked, sounding mildly irritated, but he passed it and looked you and your tent over.

“Nothin’, girly, but ya were here for an eternity and the friend of yours was startin’ to be afraid if ya were okay. She was to check on ya but was dragged away, ya know how it goes.” You knew too well how it went, although you were starting to forget in the time you were still in the camp.

“Well, I am fine, thanks for checking on me, you can go back to others.” You dismissed him and tried to lay back again. You expected him to leave but as you didn’t hear the tent rustling again, you looked up and he was still there, crouched by your tent to see you.

“You just barely seem fine, girl. You haven’t left in here, the tent just as the campfire for ages, you need to breathe in some fresh air and move if you want to stay in shape for your next trial.” You chuckled dryly and shook your head.

“No need, I won’t be leaving anytime soon by the look of it. You can just leave me here and next time someone actually remembers that I ever existed, I might be lucky to be dead for real.” He gave you a stern look to which you responded with a deadpan.

“Alright then, if not for yaself, do it for me. I’ve had enough of Ace’s talk about his gambling and the new fella is silent on the edge of passin’ out in exhaustion, so I made him Visconti’s trouble. Y’are the only one here I can normally talk to right now...” You expected him to be telling you how other people are doing to acknowledge you about their presence but he stopped and awaited your reaction. Your brows furrowed in mild confusion and you moved your eyes in the direction of the fire. Bill caught your uncertainty and gave an explanation.

“All others are somewhere out there, probably dyin’” he said nonchalantly and you nodded, weighing your options. Perhaps you could use the emptied camp to move your muscles for a bit before diving back into the solitude.

As you emerged from the tent, you heard only silent chatter of Ace and ocasional Quentin’s - the new guy’s - humming of acknowledgement. You noticed that no one else was present and you took the liberty to crack all of your stiff joints. 

As you came closer, tailing Bill, both other men raised their heads to great you, the newcomer giving you warm smile while Ace just nodded and soon turned his attention back to Quentin.

You tailed after Bill who sat back to his place by the fire with a sigh and you sat next to him. For a few moments you were silent, watching the flame pensively. You heard how Ace finished the story about his greatest game of poker and then there was only silence. He then went towards his own sleeping space, mumbling something about getting a bit of rest and Quentin sat closer to the fire, playing with his flashlight.

You started fumbling with the zipper of jacket you wore and Bill threw the remnants of his latest cigarette into the flame before taking new one from his cigarette case and offering you one as well. You rejected - like always - and he put the case away, lighting the cigarette and putting it to the corner of his mouth.

Some time before, you got curious how comes that he never ran out of his supply of cigarettes and refused to believe when he told you, that at some point after every trial, he - along with his cigarette supply - is , you may say, reverted back into the state he was when he was thrown to the beast for the first time. You started to believe that as well when you noticed that on yourself. Your body would heal and your tattered clothing would be back in one piece. By then, only scars would remain and only small bits of yourself would be irrecoverably gone.

“Mind tellin’ what’s on yer mind with that look?” You blinked a few times, trying to focus on him instead of the flame. Your mind went blank for a moment, but you quickly pulled yourself together.

“I am just… thinking. You know me.” You said with a sigh. You weren’t sure if you should tell him about what’s truly troubling you so you just left it there. Bill didn’t try to push you, but he eyed you suspiciously.

“Allright, what’s going on in yer head is only yers to know, but remember that yer not alone in here.” He relaxed on the log and you did as well. You noticed that Quentin fell asleep by the fire with the flashlight still in hand and you smiled. He told you not long before that day that being in the Entity’s realm, isolated - albeit partially - from his Nightmare was his blessing and a chance to finally get some sleep.

You stood up and took off your jacket to cover him before sitting back next to William. Your thoughts turned back towards the Entity’s reasoning to what was happening to you all, but you were quickly pulled into reality. Group of four survivors appeared on the border of the forest after their trial. Laurie and Jake were holding almost unconscious Dwight and Claudette was keeping his wounds from bleeding with firm grasp of her hands. They sat Dwight by the fire and Claudette took a proper care of him. While she was cleaning his cuts and bruises, Laurie and Jake were talking about the trial and their encounter with the Nurse.

Not so long after them, the second group of survivors returned back as well and even though none of them were so badly injured as Dwight, you could see the terror in their eyes and almost hear their frantic heartbeat all the while they still emitted last bits of electricity the Doctor was using to chase them down. You left the fire, telling others to take your place and get their deserved rest. Claudette tried to protest and talk to you, but you reminded her of others’ condition and left. For the first time in what like an eternity you felt like caring for their well being and it only hardened you in your decision to fight for you all. 

In the endless night, you shall be the lightbearer.

***

You opened your eyes and stared at the tent ceiling, watching how the shadows from the flickering flame danced upon it. You brows furrowed and you sat up. You felt goosebumps creep up every inch of your body. 

The realisation dawned on you when you felt the ethereal fingertips tighten around your ankles. You were sure that you’ll never feel it again. The familiar chilling grasp burned your skin through your clothing and you quickly looked around your tent. On your right you had your toolbox and you reached for it in the exact moment you felt the Entity take a hold of your neck.

You closed your eyes to overcome your frantic heartbeat and the feeling of despair blooming in your chest and then there was nothing.

When you came back to yourself, you were sat by a thin birch in the dark. Groan of metal startled you and when you looked around, you recognized the tower of MacMillan estate’s premises. You dusted yourself off and neared an old brick wall. Nowhere in sight there was any killer and you moved towards a generator that sat not far from you on a small open field.  

It was repaired rather fast with your toolbox and when it lit up, you left. Before you got far, however, you felt someone. You felt their heartbeat and behind you, by the generator in between walls you saw a smudge of the Stain and you knew that they were coming. You didn’t wait to see who it was and sprinted away. Your legs carried you lightly and soon you heard no more heartbeat. 

You wanted to find another generator and when you did, you saw Meg and Jake repairing it, finishing before you got close enough. The light flickered and the generator lit up with a loud thud. Then you felt them again. You tried to run back where you came from but Meg crossed your way and you stumbled, trying to restore your balance. 

When you found your footing again, the heartbeat was much more prominent and your palms started to sweat. You had to get out. You ran back onto the field, hoping to find a cover, but they were behind you. You felt a blade just barely missing your back and you encircled a pile of waste, opting for a palette you saw. Just as you ran past, you threw it down, turning around to see who it was. 

It was the Trapper and he was recovering from a hit by the palette. You grinned knowing that this will slow him down, but unluckily for you, you didn’t see the bear trap right in front of you. You screamed in pain as the jaws of the trap bit painfully into your calf. You tried to pry it open but you weren’t fast enough. The Trapper shattered the palette into smithereens with a strong kick and he smacked you with his machete. The dull end hit you square into your jaw and you fell forward, disoriented. He then opened the trap and you slumped on the ground, unable to move. 

He was just about to haul you up onto his shoulder when a flashlight beam blinded him. He turned around and ran after anybody that did that and then you felt an arm around yourself and they were trying to get you onto your feet. You turned your head and saw Meg who gave you a little slap and nod. Your body started to respond to you and you nodded back, letting go of her to try to stand on your own. Your leg hurt like hell, but you were able to walk - with some difficulties, but still able to walk. You limped behind Meg and when you looked back, there was Jake, running around the small tower with the Trapper hot on his heels. 

You left Meg to find a place to take a look at your leg to try and stop the bleeding, but just as you hid inside the main tower, presumably far enough from the killer and Jake, you felt the heartbeat yet again. You noticed the trail of blood you were leaving on the stoney ground and cursed on your own stupidity. 

The Trapper soon emerged around a corner and you tried to run away, it was difficult for you, but you limped as fast as you could, yet he was quickly closing in on you.

You jumped through a window and made a little bit of distance between you and him and then tried to hide when he lost sight of you.

Your hiding spot was quickly exploited and you were on the run once more. You thought that you might outrun him in the main building. If you were lucky, you could jump from one of the upper windows onto the old stairway and if you landed well, you might lose him for good - or break your legs and get caught anyway - it was a plan as good as any with the killer on your tracks.

You ran up the stairs leading up into the tower and as you reached the old room in the highest floor, you almost stepped into another trap. You swiftly jumped over it as you knew he was behind you and mentally prepared yourself for what you were about to do.

Just as you reached the window and put your hand on the windowsill, you heard a metallic snap and grunt behind you.

You stopped dead in your tracks and ever so slowly looked over your shoulder. He was sitting there, his rubber clad leg caught in his own trap. He put his cleaver and new trap he carried by his sides and tried to open the trap that held him. 

You approached him with caution when he just couldn’t free himself and by quick observation, you saw that the contraption of the trap was bent, the trap just barely openable. 

This unexpected strike of fortune got you grinning from ear to ear with sinister glint in your eyes. In a second you made your mind and stepped even closer. You reached for the machete and when he tried to grab you, you jumped a bit back and kicked the machete away.

The Trapper was growling at you, his breathing heavy and harsh with growing uneasiness and desperation.

The Trapper was trapped like an animal.

How ironic.

You reached for the machete again and took it firmly into your hand. It was heavy and you felt it humm. Back in your mind, there was a soft whisper and you took a deep breath.

The Trapper stopped his efforts of freeing himself and instead watched you. On your hurt leg, you encircled him and the lifeless face of his mask followed you. As you stood right in front of him you looked down at him and smiled. The smile didn’t reach your eyes though, and your grip tightened on the machete.

“My turn.” you said calmly and then swiftly hacked through the air with the machete. It lodged deep into his shoulder and dark blood started pouring from the wound. But the growl he emitted was not enough for you.

You moved the machete, damaging more flesh and then you pulled it out to bring it onto his shoulder once more. Again he only grunted and a frown appeared on your face.

You took the machete and prodded his injuries with it, forcing out of him a more pleasant sound for your ears, but it still wasn’t what you sought. He will scream and you will make sure of it.

You repeatedly hit him with the machete in his upper torso and shoulders, not avoiding hooks that pierced his skin. His grunts and silent whines were getting louder as your swings were hitting the already injured flesh and he howled in pain when you stabbed him behind his collarbone.

Your eyes and your wicked smile widened and his head fell forward, huffs of air forcing their way through the lopsided mouth of his mask.

“Good…” You purred and twisted the machete again, hearing the wonderfully pleasing sound of cries from the beast. You then pulled it out again and rested the machete under his chin. 

“Look…” you whispered, pushing his chin up. You saw his unfocused eyes through the holes in his mask and leaned in. Your mouth slightly agape, lip trembling you watched the blood dripping from the blade. The whisper in your head grew louder and you slowly ran the blade over his neck, drawing more blood. He breathed in harshly and you snapped. With a force you’d never thought you could conjure, you plunged the blade into the broken smile of the mask to its hilt. With spurt of blood and crack of bone, the blade appeared on the backside of his neck and with a gurgle, his body went limp.

You released the blade and his body fell forward and you stepped back from the forming bloodstain. You were breathing heavily and the whisper was slowly fading. You watched as the blood dripped from his body and your trance ended when all generators lit up and both gates powered up with a siren’s bark. You left the tower and went to one of the gates. Everybody else was already there and waiting and they slightly jumped when you limped in around the corner. 

“What… happened?” Meg asked, looking around until her eyes fell on you. “We’ve heard howling and some other terrible noises… are you alright?” she pushed on and others looked at you, awaiting answers as well. You breathed in and exhaled.

“To be honest I have no idea. He was on me and then in the tower I heard the trap snap and he started doing some weird sounds and I threw myself out of the fucking window before he frees himself and left… And I am alright, didn’t have time to patch up my leg though.” They looked at you, seemingly not completely believing your story, but surprisingly, it was Meg who stepped in.

“Let’s go back then.” she said and you all moved. As you neared the exit, the whisper returned for a moment and you hissed when your arm got caught on a spike. The sound startled Jake who turned around and you cursed feeling the burn on your arm. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, concern in his voice as you stood and stared at the wall of spikes by both sides of the exit. Your eyebrows furrowed and you clutch your arm to your chest, relieving a bit of pain in it.

“Yeah, I just touched that thing, it burned me…” You trailed off, examining the charred tissue. You sneered at the spikes and your eyes widened when Jake walked straight through them, trying to see what you meant.

“What thing? Where?” He was turning his whole body, looking at the ground and bricked pillars. You reached out towards the spike and touched one, burning your fingertips.

“Ow. This thing, don’t you see it?” You stepped back when others shook their heads a no. You huffed and looked back towards the tower in the middle of the field and to the sky behind it. “It’s like Nightmare’s Bloodwarden, but only here by the sides.” You motioned towards both clusters of spikes.

No one else seemed like they saw them and your face turned even more sour. ‘So this I get for trying to live?’ you thought and Meg grabbed your arm, putting in around her shoulders and took off, dragging you with her.

“If they have something new again, we should get out of here. You especially if he is so hard after you…” She said sternly and you followed until all of you were safely by the campfire again.

Claudie took care of all of your wounds, even giving you some herbs to chew on to get rid of any after effects your head injury could have had. You sat, watching the flame and in the flame you saw the machete deep in the Trapper’s body. The blood streaming down his skin. Crackling of the burning wood turned into pained howls and you smiled. Coldly and sadistically. Your hands balled into fists and your body shook slightly with pleasurable thrill of what you’d done.

Your head rose a bit and you saw Bill sitting opposite next to you with puzzled frown on his face. When you saw him, the vivid imagery of Trapper’s abused and presumably dead body disappeared and sound of silent chatter and burning fire filled your ears again. You excused yourself and left to rest. You pondered about the whole situation and when nothing really came to your mind, you closed your eyes to sleep. Before sleep took you, a thought crossed your mind.

As the lightbearer, you will purge creatures of the darkness.


End file.
